


paradise

by shyna



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Cuddling, Cuddly Robert, Cuddly Tom, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, No Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: movie night for the marvel cast.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	paradise

Tom shifted in his seat for what seemed to be the fifth time that evening, trying to be as subtle as possible. 

He couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to come. Robert had organized a movie night for the cast after a particularly taxing week of filming, and naturally, Tom agreed to go. Unfortunately, he’d chosen to take a longer than normal trip to the bathroom before the movie that resulted in all the seats being taken up once he’d returned. Robert smiled from the loveseat furthest from the screen, patting the seat next to him and lifting the blanket that was delicately draped over his lap in invitation. 

Tom had smiled back nervously and made his way over as casually as he could manage with a plug shoved up his ass. He settled onto the couch, avoiding sitting on his backside and disguising it by leaning against Robert. 

The first half of the first movie went by smoothly, with the occasional comment or reaction from the group, but as it went on, Tom felt Robert’s arm slung casually over his shoulders and stroking them comfortingly. He thought nothing of it until Robert’s hand traveled down and settled onto his lower back, continuing to stroke lightly. His gaze shot to where Robert’s face remained neutral despite his actions. His eyes lingered, only darting away in shame when Robert glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Tom pressed the heel of his foot onto the base of the plug while shifting and an involuntary whimper left his mouth. 

Scarlett watched from the armrest of the couch she was sharing with Chris and Sebastian. She mouthed ‘Ok?’ and turned back to the screen when Tom gave her a nervous smile. Tom’s focus went back to the screen as well, and he bit down hard on his lip when Robert’s hand on his lower back traveled to cup his ass. He looked to Robert instantly, searching for any change in demeanor but finding none. Leave it to Robert to stay calm in a situation like this. 

His calloused fingers dipped below the waistline of both his sweatpants and boxers and began to caress the skin. Tom felt goosebumps rising across his entire body and once again looked at Robert, panicked. 

This time he found Robert looking back at him, eyes hooded and visibly dark despite how little light there was coming from the screen. Tom was sure that his blush would be seen miles away if someone decided to turn on the lights at this very moment and felt it creep down his chest. He clamped his mouth shut, praying and hoping that he could contain his noises. He could feel his own fingernails carving their crescent-shaped indents into his palms where his hands were balled into fists, fighting the urge to touch himself. 

Despite his best efforts, a breathy whimper escaped his mouth when Robert’s skilled fingers pushed against the base of the plug, positioning it over his prostate. Tom’s hands went to cover his mouth immediately, looking first at the rest of the cast to check if anyone had noticed, but they were all far too invested in the movie to notice that anything had even happened on their side of the room. He then looked up at Robert, bracing for the judgemental look he was sure he’d be greeted with. Instead, he saw Robert’s face grinning, a slightly surprised look on his face upon his discovery. If even possible, his face flushed even more. 

Tom’s breathing began to come out in deeper breaths, trying to steady himself. His hands moved from where they were to cover his face in embarrassment. He peeked through his fingers when Robert suddenly grabbed his side and positioned them so Tom was laying between Robert’s outstretched legs with his knees spread and bent. Robert’s forearm came around Tom’s chest, keeping him firmly in place, while the other moved to press against the plug through his pants. Tom’s eyes rolled back into his head and his arms gripped tightly onto Robert’s forearm as he tried to contain himself. 

When Robert suddenly whipped his head towards the couches, Tom closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard, faintly, “He’s falling asleep.” A few more harsh whispers followed between the group confirming Robert would stay with him, and the next thing he knew, Tom was being picked up and carried to what he could only assume was Robert’s massive bedroom. 

Tom’s eyes opened and he gazed up longingly at Robert’s face as he was let down onto the bed. His mouth opened, ready to explain and apologize for making Robert bring him to another room, but Robert grabbed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and promptly erased the thought of speaking from Tom’s mind with a simple shhh.

Tom nodded, anxious yet turned on from the teasing on the couch. His chest heaved as Robert’s face moved closer to his, their lips barely brushing. “You want this?” Robert’s warm breath hit Tom’s face, surprisingly grounding. Tom nodded. 

With permission, Robert tentatively ran his tongue across Tom’s parted lips. He heard him whine and smiled. “Not too loud,” he whispered. “They can probably still hear us.” 

Robert continued to tease Tom, kissing around his mouth but never really kissing him until Tom whined loudly. Robert quickly covered his mouth with a large palm and smiled. He kissed Tom’s nose and slowly removed his hand. 

Tom’s hands were held down at his sides, but he pushed up his chest to try and get Robert to kiss him. Their lips brushed, and Tom was gasping against Robert’s mouth, trying to get him to kiss back. All Robert did was smile and gaze at the squirming boy beneath him. 

When Tom eventually gave up with a huff and tears of frustration forming in his eyes, Robert pecked his lips innocently. 

He was taken aback when Tom responded immediately, opening his mouth and kissing him messily in contrast to Robert’s chaste kiss. 

Abandoning the arms he was holding to Tom’s sides, Robert instead cupped Tom’s face and kissed him deeply, not pulling away until they began to run out of breath. Their foreheads pressed together and their breath mingled together in short puffs, and Robert was the first one to break the silence. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Me neither.” 

Tom smiled, tilting his head up to kiss Robert again. He let out a shaky breath, a sinking feeling in his chest. Robert noticed the change in his demeanor and was visibly worried. 

“Are you alright? Was it too much?”

Tom’s heart began to race, his face heated up, his stomach was in knots. He shook his head. 

“I’ve just- I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Robert responded with one his soft smiles, reserved for the people he cared about. His arms bracketed Tom’s face and his thumb brushed over his cheekbone. 

“You’re worried that I’ll get bored of you,” Tom blushed, embarrassed. 

“And I think you have every right to feel that way. I’ll admit that I’m not proud of my past relationships and that I haven’t always been the best partner, but the one thing I was sure about was you. I knew you were special ever since I first saw you on set for the screentest. You were so perfect, I was scared that you’d be freaked out if suddenly some old guy was flirting with you. So I kept my distance. It still feels wrong, if I’m being completely honest. I really don’t want this to feel like you’re being pressured into anything, or that I’m taking advantage of- mmphf!” 

Tom surged up and cut Robert off with a short kiss. He smiled cheekily, tears still shining in his eyes. “You talk too much.” 

“You like when I talk,” Robert retorted, grinning. “I don’t want to do anything tonight. Not until you’re ready. I’m going to kick everyone out, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tom whispered. 

Tom got under the weighted blanket that completely covered the bed. When Robert returned, he laid next to Tom and turned to face him. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” 

“You tired yet?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Go to sleep. I’ll stay awake until you do.”

Tom scooted closer to Robert, tangling their legs together before giving him a cautious kiss. 

“Thank you.” A single tear escaped, quickly wiped away by Robert’s hand that was cradling Tom’s face delicately. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

His hand slipped into Tom’s curly hair, carding through it and detangling any knots he came across. They gazed into each other’s eyes longingly and Robert watched as Tom’s eyelids began to droop and sleep came over him. 

“Precious,” he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> love u <3 tumblr: @shyna-io


End file.
